Do you remember the first time?
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: Meg decides it's time to teach Cas the joy of sex. *a/n* I caved. I'm always getting asked to do a Meg/Castiel first time so here it is :P*


There was less nervousness in his demeanour now, and in it's place was a calculated curiosity, both in the mechanics of the act, and the social expectations.

Right now, Meg was lent over him on the bed, kissing him slowly, a languid dance of tongues that drew him away from his analytics to such a point as he couldn't tell where his breathing stopped and hers started.

She moved slightly so that her lips broke away from his, leaving him pressing up, his mouth open, tongue still peeking past his teeth, and she let the side of her mouth twitch slightly in amusement.

She wondered if this was the ultimate rebellion, the master of unholy acts. Did it make her more of an abomination to corrupt an angel?

But then she wondered how much corrupting she'd actually done.

Perhaps not more than half.

_Probably _not more than half.

"You spent millennia watching, right Cas? She pressed her lips to his throat and felt the soft skin under them shudder.

"Yes. I did."

Meg moved her mouth across to his shoulder and bit down on the muscle there, not gently, but not hard enough to hurt either. "So you know what to do….. You studied hard…." She ran her tongue across his collar bones and slowly kissed her way down his chest. "Time to put theory into practice…"

As she reached his stomach, Cas pushed himself up on his elbows to frown down at her.

"Meg, I'm not sure I can…"

But she was already there, running her nose gently up the shaft of his cock and delicately kissing the tip. "It's fine Cas. I know what I'm doing."

"You are significantly more experienced, yes."

Meg flipped her hair out the way and looked up at him, her head tilted sideways. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"No. I was simply stating that…" But his words were lost to a low moan as she took him into her mouth, her tongue squirming against him as she moved leisurely up and down his length, removing the pressure every time he tensed up, then putting her tongue back to work when he relaxed.

"Meg…." He whispered thickly. "Meg I think I'm…"

She removed her mouth and kissed his hips, smiling as they moved up to meet her mouth.

"Told you I'd look after you." She lay her body across his and kissed him, grinning into his trembling mouth. "Ok skippy. What comes next? Think now…."

She saw him frown, then, hesitantly, he pushed her off so she was lay back and he rested next to her. Then, so cautiously, he ran his finger tips down her body, casting little glances at her, that she nodded at, silently encouraging him.

He paused, then gently pressed his fingers between her legs, running them up and down a little before looking to her for confirmation he was on the right track.

Meg wiggled against him. "Keep going…"

Delicately he slid two fingers inside her, then moved his body across hers, bringing his mouth to her breast, running his tongue around her nipple as she rocked her hips on his hand.

"Is this right?" He murmured against her skin, moving the pad of his thumb up so that it rubbed against her clitoris as she moved.

Meg jerked her pelvis up towards him at his touch, then chuckled hoarsely. "No Clarence, this is all kinds of fucked up wrong…"

He glanced up at her, frowning in disappointment and she laughed, taking his face in her hands and pulling him towards her to kiss him greedily.

"No, I'm sorry. You were doing great Cas, I was just being…"

"… just being Meg?" He smiled then cast his eyes down as he felt her hands stroking him.

"Yeah. Something like that." She moved herself so that he was positioned above her. "So you want to get to the serious stuff Cas? I'm tired of all this Mary Jane heavy petting."

She thought she saw that flicker of fear cross his face, but then he just nodded and bent to kiss her as she helped guide him inside, tilting her hips up so he practically glided into her in one slow movement.

Meg watched as his eye's widened in awe, felt him simultaneously tense and melt into her.

"Meg…."

She shook her head and kissed him. "Don't talk anymore, just move….."

Cas nodded and pulled back a little, before pushing back into her, a smile on his lips that slid away the more he moved.

He held her close to his body, kissing her face, her neck, stroking at her hair and it was with sudden clarity that Meg realised they weren't having sex.

He was making love to her.

With a disgusted grunt, Meg caught Cas around the hips with her legs and pushed her self up so that she rolled him onto his back in one swift movement.

"What are you….?"

"I'm done babysitting you feathers. I got needs of my own you know." She said haughtily, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, as though limbering up.

Placing her hands on his chest she began to roll her hips back and forth, rubbing her pelvis against his, trying to remove herself from the tenderness of before.

His hands grabbed at her thighs and she responded by digging her nails into his shoulders, he ran gentle fingers across her breasts and she lean forwards and bit down hard on his neck.

Every kind touch he gave her, she batted away with disdain.

She tried to blot him from her mind, pretend he was just anyone, some dumb human she'd picked up for a quick fuck, although, she wouldn't kill Cas after.

Unless he really pissed her off.

Suddenly his hands on her hips weren't gentle.

His fingers dug painfully into the flesh that covered them and his grip was vice like.

Meg looked up to see his mouth set, and grace burning behind his eyes.

She felt the demon in her stir, knew that blackness was blooming in her eyes, as a little fear wormed it's way into her stomach.

Because she forgets what he is.

She get's so used to his softly spoken awkwardness and the way he amenably lets her tease him, that she forgets the power that sits in his chest, enough grace to wipe her from the face of the planet and not even register the effort.

With a low growl, he flipped her back underneath him, and she realised how earlier he'd just let her move him, because there was no way she could have stopped him moving her.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes Meg, you know that?"

She pushed down the fear and smiled widely, flashing her teeth at him. "Perhaps you've forgotten what I am?"

He shook his head and a slow grin spread across his face. "I can smell it on you." He ran his nose across her collar bones, inhaling. "You smell like fire and ash, you smell like death, hopelessness and lust."

Meg couldn't find any words.

Cas had his hands on the small over her back, pulling her hips tight against his as he moved in and out of her with long smooth thrusts.

"… And you like to think you have me on a leash, don't you? It pleases you to think you have a pet angel."

He pulls her up so she has to tuck her knees under her, and pushes her up to the top of the bed, where she grasps blindly for the headboard, gripping hold of it as he continues to manipulate her body.

"The truth is, you know I'm no one's pet…" He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, then moving his lips away just as quickly to grab a fistful of her hair, nipping at her neck as he pulled her head back. "You can take a wild animal Meg. You can feed it, and pet it, and teach it tricks…" He moved his hips so that he was nearly fully withdrawn, leaving her squirming in his grasp. "… But one day your pet remembers what it was like in the wild, how powerful it felt, how others trembled when it passed by."

Cas sucked greedily on her throat, biting down hard before, brushing his lips, almost tenderly across the bruise that welled up on her skin.

He let go of her hair and ran his tongue over her quivering lips. "Tell me… _Demon_….. What is it you want me to do?"

Meeting his gaze, his light to her dark, she flashed her own predator worthy teeth at him and curled her lip.

"Fuck me." She challenged.

He paused, relishing the defiant turn of her mouth. She was daring him to do his worst, and as he slammed her hard up against the headboard, they both knew that this was as serious as a fight to the death.

* * *

"I kind of wish this meat suit smoked." Meg mumbled, stretching in bed before curling up against Cas again. "Just seems like it would be soothing. The last one smoked, but this one never did."

He ran his fingers through her matted hair and kissed the top of her head. "You need soothing?"

"No." She sighed. "Just feels like the thing to do, that's all."

She moved and felt the bed shift under her.

The legs of the frame were splintered below them. The headboard was cracked down the centre, but they'd wreaked the wall behind it anyway.

Absentmindedly, Meg swatted out a small flame that appeared on the still smouldering sheets, and, looking up, she smiled at the soot ring on the ceiling.

Sliding up the bed, she kissed his mouth sweetly.

"Hey Cas."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do it again?"


End file.
